


骑士之爱 Love of a Knight

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当迪卢木多·奥迪那背叛了骑士精神，沦陷于黑暗之时，他听到一个神秘的女声反复叫着他的名字。是谁？在他堕入地狱的最深处之时，是谁胆敢妨碍他的沉眠？</p>
            </blockquote>





	骑士之爱 Love of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love of a Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8978) by Advi. 



> 题目：Love of a Knight 骑士之爱  
> 作者：Advi  
> 配对：枪剑  
> 人物：Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer)，Arturia Pendragon (Saber)  
> 分级：T  
> 类型： Hurt/Comfort/Romance 伤害/慰藉/浪漫  
> 简介：当迪卢木多·奥迪那背叛了骑士精神，沦陷于黑暗之时，他听到一个神秘的女声反复叫着他的名字。是谁？在他堕入地狱的最深处之时，是谁胆敢妨碍他的沉眠？  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8146016/1/Love_of_a_Knight  
> 授权：  
> Thank you agreeing, I will allow you to translate & post Love of a Knight on your blogs.  
> [中略]Good luck with the translation, I hope it goes well.  
> Advi.
> 
> 声明：我，Advi，并不拥有Fate/Zero及该系列的全部相关人物。所有的名字和人设都属于Type-Moon和奈须きのこ。  
> [译者表示同作此声明：除了翻译之外我什么都没干。]

 

**Love of a Knight**

**骑士之爱**

**By Advi**

 

黑暗……

黑暗……

无尽黑暗的深渊……

 

在那里，他终究实现了他的复仇。他，迪卢木多终于实现了对Maser和他的未婚妻所承诺过的报复。

他没有给予他们任何怜悯。

他们该为他所任遭受的背叛、为他在第二次人生的最后时刻所尝到的苦涩而付出代价。

他们背叛了他——他无情的Master，那个从不曾理解他，更不曾了解一名忠诚的骑士的荣誉准则的Master；还有他的未婚妻，那个迷恋他、渴望他，最终让他的Master因嫉妒而与他对峙的女人。

他们让他遭受了巨大的痛苦——甚至在第一世的人生中他都不曾体会过，至少那一世，他并不怨恨格兰妮，亦或他的君王；他能够原谅他们……更何况他的确爱过格兰妮。

 

但他绝不会原谅肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊•阿其波卢德和他的未婚妻，索拉•娜泽莱•索菲亚莉。

 

他在地狱里等待着，令人满意的是他并没有等待太久。

 

当他们如他所愿地抵达地狱，他心中的怒火依旧旺盛至狂。（于是）在那里，他让这对情侣体验了一把何为真正的炼狱。

他不再是那个尽责而顺从的迪卢木多；如今的他只是一个仇恨化身的恶魔。

他疯狂地击向他们不幸的灵魂。而当灵魂被撕裂之时，鲜血浸没了红枪。

他听见肯尼斯和索拉痛苦的哀号，却置若罔闻。

肯尼斯乞求他停下，他试着和迪卢木多道歉；但他曾经的Servant不予理会。

比起一个可敬的英雄，迪卢木多此刻更像是一个恶魔。

 

他无情的折磨着他们的灵魂，直到他觉得无聊而空虚。最终，他停下了对他们的攻击，并且离开——只是连他自己都不知道要去往何方。

如今的他一身黑衣，曾经美丽的浅棕色眼睛，也已然被可怖的红色代替。

他的心底只剩下了空虚。

仇恨和愤怒都已离他而去，取而代之的是一片空白。

他也会攻击每一缕靠近他的魂魄。

但灵魂已然迷失，（此时的）他不过是一个被自己的负面情绪污染了的魂灵罢了。

 

慢慢地，随着时间缓慢地滴答走过，他的灵魂飘到了黑暗之地——在地狱的某处角落，这里除了黑暗再无其他。

没有任何别的东西，甚至也没有其他的恶魔。

他落入一片虚无，空洞的浅棕色的眼睛茫然地凝视着黑暗——血红早已随着愤怒一同褪去。

 

在黑暗中，他无知无觉。没有愤怒，没有憎恨，没有爱，也没有疼痛；这里什么都没有，更没有任何生灵存在——除了他。

 

“Lancer……”一个女声轻声的唤着。

 

“Lan……cer……？”他疑惑。这个职阶听起来有些熟悉。

——他是从哪里知道的？另外，这可不是他的名字。

 

“Lancer，”那声音再次唤道。她的声音也让他觉得熟悉，（一如既往的）动听而坚定。

——他曾在哪里听过吗？

他不记得。

 

“走开，”他最终答道。

让他一个人呆着。他不需要陪伴。他所有的心愿就只是一个人在这黑暗中呆着。

 

“迪卢木多•奥迪那，费奥纳骑士团的第一骑士，”那女声又喊了一次，这一次，她叫了他的名字。

迪卢木多醒了过来。

——这是谁的声音？她是谁？她怎么会知道他的名字甚至于这个头衔？

 

“你是谁？你想要什么？”他喊道。

 

一束亮光倏地穿透了黑暗。

迪卢木多闭上眼睛。那白光太过强烈，夺目的光辉几乎将他刺伤。

 

“迪卢木多……”那女声又一次唤道，声音离他更近了些。

 

他微微睁开眼皮，明亮的白光瞬间蒙蔽了他的眼睛，于是他又立刻闭了回去。

 

“离我远点儿！”他吼着，右手挡在身前挥舞了下。

 

下一刻，他感到有一只小手抓住了他的手腕。

迪卢木多在心底暗骂自己：

有什么好害怕的？他已经杀了那么多人，甚至折磨过他前任的Master。而现在，他也将杀死这个胆敢把他从沉睡的黑暗中叫醒的家伙。

 

他强迫自己睁开了眼睛。

 

金色的头发首当其冲地闯入他的视线。紧跟着，他发觉有什么柔软的东西压迫着他的腰和双腿。于是他低头，对上一双明亮的绿眸。

 

这双眼睛……他记得。

 

“迪卢木多……”她的双唇吐出他的名字。

 

他发现自己是如此思念着她；但下一瞬，愤怒就将他吞噬。

浅棕色眼睛转为血红，他咆哮着，怒不可遏：“ **你** ！”

 

而奇怪的是，她却是微笑着看向他。“你还记得我。”

 

满腔的怒火让他的声音变得更加刺耳阴沉——变得不像是他的声音了。

 

“ **你就在那里看着我死去！你看着我被背叛却毫无同情！我的死亡让你感到愉悦了吗？如果你为敌人的终结而欣喜，那你还有什么光荣可言？！** ”

 

他伸出右手，试图将那个金发的女人推开，却被对方抓住了手腕。

他满目憎恨，猩红的眼中有血泪涌出。

 

“ **阿尔托莉雅** **•** **潘德拉贡，在地狱里遇见我，是你犯下的最后错误！** ”

 

迪卢木多用左手击向阿尔托莉雅，但她同样抓住了它。而当她制住他的双手，神色哀伤的看着他时，他唯一能做的就是愤怒的回视。

 

“在那种场合下，你真的希望我流露出真实的情绪吗？”她平静的问道。

 

作为回答，他怒吼了回去，“ **你是我在那场可恨的战争里唯一的救赎！在所有的一切都令我失望——哪怕我的Master都把我看做一个毫无价值的失败者，看做一个人生目标只剩下勾引主人妻子的牛郎[1]——的时候，你是我荣耀的唯一所在！** ”

 

突然间，阿尔托莉雅松开了制住他手腕的双手，转而环过他的胸膛搂紧，将两人的距离进一步拉近。

“我很抱歉，这样的事情竟会发生在你身上。”

 

他的脸上也许闪过一丝惊讶，但转瞬就变回了狂躁：“ **你的道歉对我毫无意义！** ”

 

阿尔托莉雅将头靠在他胸前，叹道：“在第二次人生中仍遭遇了同样的命运……难怪你会被悲恸击垮。”

 

“离开——我！”他宛如野兽般怒吼。

 

“不，我不会离开你，迪卢木多，”阿尔托莉雅平静的作答，她的头依旧依偎着他坚实而强健的胸膛，“虽然当看到你的死亡时，当你被迫自杀时，我显得近乎无情……”

 

“ **放开我！** ”他喊道。

但她的双手仍在他的腰间紧扣，将他的身体牢牢制住。

 

“我是一个王，这个身份让我必须麻木于骑士的死亡，”在他不断挣扎逃离压制时，阿尔托莉雅却是继续说了下去，“在生前，我见过太多优秀的骑士死去，他们有些是我最亲密的伙伴，有些是我相识多年的战友……（甚至还有）我的家庭成员……”当回忆起高文、莫德雷德的死状以及王国的陷没，她的声音里溢满了悲伤。那悲伤成功毁去了他因死亡而立起的愤怒的外壳，也让迪卢木多停止了挣扎。

 

“在我的人生中，我见过了太多的死亡……它们帮我很好地掩盖了在看到你自杀时我内心的真实情绪。”环在他腰间的手下意识收紧，“当我知道你死亡的唯一原因就是你的Master签下的征文……用……刻印令……”阿尔托莉雅说不下去了。

她把脸埋进他的胸膛。

 

沉默环绕于彼此之间。阿尔托莉雅紧靠着迪卢木多——尽管他已经不再想袭击她了——两人一同在这无止尽的黑暗深渊中漂浮。

他的眼睛逐渐变回迷人的、隐约带有金光的浅棕色。

又过了一会儿，他开口问道：“你真的……为我的死亡……而难过吗？”

 

“我怎么能不难过？”她轻声回答，“虽然在那场战争中，你我互为敌人……但你的行为却始终高尚而光荣。你从不曾做出无礼之举。你数次救我于危厄之中，甚至还为我牺牲了最珍爱的武器之一。在战场上，你我公平交战……我怎能不为你那样的死亡而悲伤？你该死在战场上，死在敌人的手中，死在一场骑士间光荣的战斗中——而不是死在一个没有任何英灵能够违背的咒令下。这就是我一直在寻找你的原因。”

 

他终于恢复了冷静，低头用原本的双眼凝视着这个美丽的金发女子。

“为什么要寻找我？”他问道——他的声音也回归正常了。

 

阿尔托莉雅冲他笑了笑。

平静的笑容即刻温暖了他备受痛苦和折磨的灵魂。

下一秒，金色的小光球们显现在他们周围，而阿尔托莉雅也开始散发出金色的光芒。那些光球让他联想起了萤火虫，尤其当它们悠闲地漂浮在他身旁的时候。

 

阿尔托莉雅松手从他身上离开，随着身体一同撤去的温热感让迪卢木多的心有些揪痛。他不明白为何自己会有这样强烈的冲动，冲动地想把这个金发的女子拉回到自己身边。

他下意识向前伸出了手，仿佛想要拉她回来。但他马上停了下来，只是着迷地看着四周漂浮的金色光球一点点汇聚，填满了这幽暗、浓郁而邪恶的深渊。

耳边传来优美的声响，宛如天使的歌唱，将烙印在他灵魂上的忧伤、疼痛和愤怒尽数抚去，将这个高大英俊的男人从拉他堕落的无形锁链中解脱了出来。

 

阿尔托莉雅将手平举至胸前；光球争相在她打开的掌心汇聚。

迪卢木多看着它们一点点聚成长棍的模样，最终在一阵耀眼的光芒之后，一柄金黄的短枪出现在她的手中。

 

“必灭的黄蔷薇。”迪卢木多低声呢喃。

 

他惊讶地看着他曾经的武器，那柄他为从Caster和他的Master手下救出冬木市的人民而牺牲了的黄枪，那柄为让阿尔托莉雅摆脱诅咒而被他亲手折断的黄枪。

 

“我折断了它……它应该已经没有实体了……怎么会？”

 

阿尔托莉雅微笑着看着他。

迪卢木多确信如果他还有一颗心的话，它一定会为这可爱的笑颜而急剧跳动。

 

“这是我一直想还给你的东西。你为我作出的巨大牺牲，无论是作为王者，还是英灵，我都不可能忘记。以吾之恩典与荣誉，亦以吾——亚瑟王——之名……吾能做的仅是如此 **[2]** 。现在……”她说道，控制着黄枪向他飘去。

 

右手握住“必灭的黄蔷薇”的瞬间，红色的长枪——破魔的红蔷薇——同在他左手显现。双手紧握着武器，迪卢木多恍惚觉得自己又回到了过去。

“我……感觉到了……当年的自己……”他凝视着红色与黄色的双枪，发出耳语般的感叹。

 

“我很高兴。”阿尔托莉雅欣然回答。

 

浅棕色的眼睛转而和她对视；最终，他的目光柔和了下来。

“即使在死后，你依旧是我的救赎，”他说道，“你是当之无愧的骑士之王。我曾在悲伤中迷失，在愤怒中疯狂，在欲望中沉沦……但……你还是把我拉了回来。你救我逃离了无尽的疯狂……我该如何回报？”

 

阿尔托莉雅伸手捧住他的脸颊，直视着他的眼睛。

“只要做你自己。”她如是回答。

 

“阿尔托莉雅……”他温柔的唤着她的名字。

 

鉴于手中仍握着武器，迪卢木多只能用手臂环过阿尔托莉雅（相对于他而言）娇小的身躯，坚定而深情地拥她入怀。

柔软的金发亲昵的摩擦着他的手臂，也让迪卢木多最终意识到……他爱着阿尔托莉雅。

“谢谢，”他一字一顿的说道，声音不曾掩饰对眼前即使身着蓝色便装 **[3]** 也依旧气势凌然的女子的爱慕，“你拯救了我的灵魂……阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡……”

 

阿尔托莉雅伸手回拥，以手臂感受绿色铠甲掩盖下的健壮身躯。

 

“迪卢木多……在我遇见过的所有骑士中……你是最理解我的……我想要救你，我必须救你……我不愿见你在死后仍被这情绪击溃毁灭……（在我心中）你远值得更好的。”

 

拥抱依旧缠绵，迪卢木多忙将自制力从怀中的金发女子上拉回。

 

在如今的他看来，阿尔托莉雅无疑是他所见过最美丽的女人，甚至于他开始嫉妒那些曾经爱过她的男人。

他觉得自己就快融化在她的怀里了。

 

“倘若命运能对我有所善待……”他开口，“我希望在再一次的人生里，能够站在你的身侧。我希望能认识那时的你……阿尔托莉雅……”

 

“不，请别许这一愿望，”她制止道，相拥的手臂松开了些，“如果你认识了那时的我……就不会爱上我……你只会将我视作一个王，视作一个男人。我（曾经）的骑士中只有一人知道我的性别……然后……他……战斗几乎构成了我全部的生活，为了让我的人民能生活的更好，我一刻不停地战斗着。如果你活在我的年代……就不会（如现在这般）了解我，”她的回答满是哀伤。

 

“不，”迪卢木多说，他的嗓音变得低沉而温柔，“一个男人永远不会忘记他所爱的女人。”

 

话语的内容令阿尔托莉雅不由得为之惊愕，她脸色通红，却还是转回了头，看着他继续说下去。

 

“命运是如此残忍，让我遇上唯一不会因爱情痣而爱上我的女人 **[4]** ……让我只能用灵魂去爱……让我只能在地狱与你相逢。我存在的全部时间都已被用来等你，所以，不要担心，我仍然会了解你，也仍然会爱上你——就像一个男人对一个女人的爱情。我会一直理解你，阿尔托莉雅，哪怕我们相遇在梦里。”

 

阿尔托莉雅明亮的绿眸中不受控制的流下幸福的热泪。“迪卢木多……”她只能不断念着他的名字。

 

迪卢木多俯身让两人的额头相触——或者在他看来，是他的额头轻触她的刘海。

 

她伸手抚上他的脸颊。

“这是真的吗？”她有些不敢置信——她从不认为自己有可能享受来自一个男人的爱情。

 

随着周身阴影的消逝，蓝白交接的天空逐渐显现在这对恋人眼前。

 

“是真的，”迪卢木多温和的回答，“你总觉得被爱是件不可能的事吗？”

 

“是的……”阿尔托莉雅沉声回答，“在我还活着的时候，我必须假装自己是一个男人。从把Caliburn（必胜黄金之剑）从石中拔出的那一刻起，我就必须忘记自己的性别。为了我的人民和国家，我牺牲了自己，连同作为女性的感情。”

 

“从现在就不再是了……”迪卢木多说着，边把黄枪移到拿着红枪的左手上，用空出的右手捧上对方的脸颊——阿尔托莉雅仰首和浅棕色的眼睛对视，绿眸中闪过羞涩。

“在我面前，你只用做一个普通的女人。你不是亚瑟王，只是阿尔托莉雅……”

 

她冲他笑着。

迪卢木多俯身缓缓贴近她的脸庞。

绿色的双眼带着期望合拢。

他的鼻子摩擦过她的鼻尖，终至双唇相贴。

 

突然间，阿尔托莉雅被扯出了他的怀抱。

 

他抬头看着一束白光将她覆盖，银白的铠甲随之物化。

金色的长发在光芒中被规整成髻，她抬头看向光束的发源处：“我被召唤了。”

 

“又一次的战争？”他问，一动不动地凝视着这个在蓝白长袍和银色铠甲衬托下越发耀眼的女子。

“是的，又一次圣杯战争开始了，”阿尔托莉雅回答。

 

她看着英俊得令她心跳不已的迪卢木多，看着他向后梳起的黑发，看着他垂落在脸颊的那缕发丝。

他看着她的眼神同样哀伤，但很快，他就笑了。

“祝你好运，阿尔托莉雅。祝你终将获取胜利之实。”他说。

 

“谢谢，”她回答，“这一次，我不会再犯和上次战争同样的错误。”

她从他身边飘走，越来越高，最终被那白光吞没，而后一同消失在空间里。

 

迪卢木多平稳地降落在一片无尽的绿色草地上。

 

白云依旧在蓝天漂浮，他知道自己对阿尔托莉雅的爱也依旧炽热。

 

他所爱的骑士王啊。

 

“我祈祷你能赢得战争，阿尔托莉雅……但除此之外，我更希望你能学会爱，并且被爱。我祈祷（这次的战争里）有人能待你和平凡的女子无异，我祈祷你能体会被珍惜的感觉。”

 

他闭上双眼，抓紧了手中的武器。

 

“命运啊……仅此一次，我恳求您的眷顾。只一次，请恩赐我幸福……我祈求您聆听我的心愿……请让我陪伴在她身侧。请让我能够爱她——即使穿越千年才能寻到她，即使战斗百回才能与她并肩——请让我再次遇见阿尔托莉雅•潘德拉贡。请让我能够遇上她，爱上她。请您……祈求您……我想要爱她。恳请您，实现我的愿望……”

 

片刻之后，他听见风中传来温和的回答，“迪卢木多•奥迪那，汝愿已成。”

 

他终于微笑，“感谢您的应允。”

 

逐渐地，凯尔特的英灵和他的长枪一同消散在虚空之中。

无尽的原野上，只剩下他仍未散去的声音：

 

“我爱你，阿尔托莉雅……”

 

【END】

 

> [1] Flirt：调情师、调情鬼一类的词汇。
> 
> [2] By my grace and honor and by my title, King of Knights：不很确定是不是该用文言句式。
> 
> [3]就是脱掉铠甲之后的那件……咋说来的OTZ
> 
> [4]吐槽：枪哥你无视了索拉啊咳……


End file.
